Madge
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Steve most certainty didn't expect to find Tony Stark when he got home. And that was only the beginning.


Peggy doubled over in pain.

"Peggy? Peggy, what's wrong?" Howard stood next to her, helping her to her feet. "Are you ill?"

"Not really."

"Then what- You've put on weight recently."

"Cheers."

"Peggy, you're not-" She nodded. "And-" Another nod. "You're sure?"

"It couldn't be anyone else Howard."

"Sweet cheeses. Peggy."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, because you could hide this."

"Not that."

"Oh. That."

* * *

"Stark, what the hell?"

"Watch your mouth."

"You're one to talk."

"Where are the assassin bros?"

"What?"

"You know, Widow and Hawkeye. Romanoff and Barton? SHIELD buddies? Natasha and Clint? Ringing any bells? Fought at Ne- Fought Loki with us. Is your memory going?"

"I know who Natasha and Barton are, but I don't know where they are. Neither do I know what you're doing _in my home. _How did you even get in?"

"Cap, I design cool advanced technology, your lock is not beyond me. I need assassin bros help."

"Why do you keep calling them that? And why come to me?"

"Easier to say, you were with Widow before."

"I don't know where she went."

"Fantastic. That was sarcasm by the way, just in case your old man brain-"

"Will you shut up? Why do you need them?"

"My, er, friend won't answer her phone."

"I don't know what's more surprising about that. That you're worried about someone not answering her phone or that you have a friend who isn't Rhodes."

"Oh, ha ha ha. I'll have you know I have plenty of friends."

"How many are human?"

"Rhodey. Pepper. Bruce. Happy. Harley. This one. See. Lots. I bet Thor would be my friend too. I'm a very likable person once you get past all this."

"So this friend, who-"

"Nope, can't tell you that, just need to find her, might need to pop over there to visit. Reckon I could find a pair of assassins in England?"

"Just because she won't answer her phone? Stark, isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Nope. All right, I'm going on a hunt. Could try asking Hill. Or Fury. Or Coulson, there see, there's another friend."

"Coulson's dead."

"There, see, someone didn't read the files that got released. He's off somewhere with a team. One of whom was HYDRA, but I'm sure he's fine. Funny, they all disappeared not long after, all the files. They have got a very talented hacker on their hands."

"Let me help."

"No, can't do that, bad, she doesn't like you at the moment, tiny bit cross."

"She's never met me. Have you been saying things?"

"Only in your favour."

"You. In my favour."

"Yeah. She said I sounded like my father."

"And you said?"

"That maybe she shouldn't be so quick to judge, you might redeem yourself."

"Redeem myself? Is this for arguing with you in the Helicarrier?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."

"I am asking you a question."

"Then I'll have to lie. See you Cap." Tony left, leaving Steve looking bemused.

* * *

"And then he just left?"

"Yeah."

"And you have no idea who this friend is."

"Well, I know it's not Pepper because he said them separately. And I know she lives in England, but I don't know more than that Sam."

"Right. So, what now?"

"I don't know. He's looking for Natasha and Agent Barton."

"And you don't know where Natasha is."

"No."

"Do you know where anyone is?"

"Tony and Bruce are both at Stark Tower I think. The rest, I haven't the slightest. Thor was in London, don't know if he still is. Maybe that's why Tony's worrying."

"But that was months ago, he would have gone sooner if he thought it was to do with that."

"Well, maybe it's HYDRA."

"HYDRA?"

"HYDRA killed his parents, they were targeting him with the Helicarriers, maybe he's worrying they'll use whoever she is to get to him."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to Stark Tower and attempt to talk to him."

"He wouldn't even tell you who she was, why would he listen?"

"Because he needs help, and even if he doesn't like me, I at least owe it to Howard to try."

"Maybe don't bring that up. That might be why he and you didn't quite see eye to eye. You looked at him and expected to see Howard, he looked at you and expected to see Captain America, the war hero his dad told him about."

"All right. Can you come?"

"You sound like a little kid."

"You know what I mean. We can offer our services and he might not be quite so eager to send me away."

"If you're sure. Wouldn't it be easier if you turned up with Natasha?"

"I don't know how to find her."

"Well, there's a man outside your window. Maybe he can help."

"What?"

Steve turned around. There actually was. A man. Outside. His window.

He opened it and Agent Barton climbed in.

"Morning Cap. Heard you were looking for Nat."

"How did you get up there?"

"Climbed."

"There's a door."

"Boring. Not my thing."

"Do I know anyone apart from Sam who will just knock on my front door?"

"Banner yes, Hulk no. Nat, depends on her mood. Thor probably would."

"And you use windows."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're Hawkeye? Sure you aren't monkey man or something?"

"No, I'm Hawkeye. Got good eyes me. You looking for me?"

"Not me, Tony."

"You're the guy Natasha was talking about?" Sam asked. "Where were you?"

"What when SHIELD when under? Busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?" Steve asked.

"Super secret SHIELD stuff."

"There is no more secret SHIELD stuff."

"You hear about what went down in France?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Right. Where is Natasha?"

"Give her five minutes."

"So, do I need to leave the window open or-"

"No, she'll use the door. Told you windows were faster Nat!" The door clicked open and she walked in. "See?"

"But you didn't pick the lock, it got opened for you. So it doesn't count."

"Still got in before you."

"Why's Stark looking for us?"

"And you are aware Stark's going to rename us bird bros, aren't you?"

"Bird bros?"

"Yeah, so far he's got assassin bros for Nat and me, science bros for him and Banner, ancient bros for Thor and Captain Rogers. Not that I had a hand in any of that."

"He didn't know where you were."

"Well, he knew where I was before I went to do super secret SHIELD stuff."

"I preferred you when you were Lokified," Natasha said. "Clint, shut up. Why's Stark looking for us?" Clint grumbled at her, but didn't say anything.

"He said something about a missing friend."

"That's all?"

"Well, unless it's the friend I may have met and aren't supposed to tell you about, then fair enough."

"I thought you were being quiet Clint."

"I'm just saying, if it's who I think it is, then fair enough, I'd be worrying too. Nat, you can stay with your anti HYDRA bros and I'll go find Tony."

"Anti HYDRA bros? Clint, what do you know?"

"Stuff I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"I'm not anyone."

"Tony explicitly said, 'don't you dare tell another living, breathing human being not even Natasha or I will drop you from the suit several hundred metres above the ground and we'll see if you're bird capabilities extend to flight.' And I know I can't try, I tried before."

"You tried to fly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, when I was about fourteen. They say it's as simple as just missing the ground. I didn't miss the ground. Barney was not happy about that, they had to find someone else to cover my act."

"Act? Barney?" Steve asked.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Cap. Like the fact I am about to jump out your window to find Tony. Bye."

Steve watched as he half climbed half jumped down the side of the building. He looked at Natasha.

"Yeah, he does that. He has a problem with doors."

"Everyone I know is insane."

"Well, there's me and Sam."

"I don't think that's a good example," Sam said. "So now what?"

"Well, I want to know who Stark's looking for, so I'm going after Clint. He'll be running, so if we get a cab we can beat him there."

"Or I could fly and Steve could run and I could give you a lift if you wanted one."

"Could do that. Why did you bring your wings to visit Steve?"

"I may have flown over."

"See, no one can just walk to visit and knock on the front door. Thor would probably fly in too. Bruce, I don't know about Bruce."

"You need friends. What about-"

"I'm not interested in anyone. Stop it."

"Fine. I'll just ask Stark if he has any recommendations. I will take that lift. Thank Sam."

"No problem. Hold on tight."

Steve watched them take off out the window.

"I should just replace my door with a window. Right. Tony." Steve left, locking the door and window behind him.

* * *

Steve was the last to arrive.

"Another one? I thought Tony only asked for Natasha and Clint."

"Yeah, he asked me where they were. I wanted to know if I could help."

"He's not even in the country."

"Bruce, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Come in Steve, everyone else is sitting down and the only one with any inkling of who this girl is is Clint and he's not talking. Pepper and Rhodey are with Tony trying to calm his down, he was on the verge of having a panic attack. They aren't back yet."

"And Clint's a spy so you know the only one who could get an answer out of him is Natasha."

"But he knows her tactics, he's not going to fall for it. He's trained against this. We know nothing about him other than he worked for SHIELD and he made a different call when it came to Natasha."

"He said something about his act and someone called Barney."

"But what act and who's Barney?"

"Will he not even tell you that?"

"I don't know how Tony did it. He popped in a few times after New York. Tony was in Malibu, I was busy, but he, I don't know, somehow Tony managed to get him to open up."

"So ask him."

"But he's not telling. Look."

Clint was sitting on the sofa, arms crossed, lips tightly shut. Natasha kept asking him questions, but he wasn't budging.

"Seriously Barton, only time you've ever kept your mouth shut. Who is this girl?"

"Hi Steve," Sam said. "Stark isn't here, we didn't need to run."

"You didn't run, you flew. Out my window. I'm replacing my door with a window, there is no point to me having a door." They all looked at Clint.

"Really? Not even a snarky remark? Clint, what's gotten into you?"

"I don't want to try flying again."

"You've had worse threats and still done the thing."

"Tony has a reason for keeping this secret. It is entirely up to him. I'm not telling you Natasha."

"Is this that girl who was in here the other month?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know what girl you mean."

"The one we're talking about."

"But I don't know what girl walked in here the other month. It could be the same one, it could be different."

"British."

"Tony could know lots or British girls."

"Brown hair."

"Lots of people have brown hair."

"Curly."

"Still not narrowing it down much. Do you have a name?"

"No. Do you?"

"Roger Cream the fourth."

"Clint. Please. Take this seriously. We're worrying about Tony. We want to help."

"Sorry Nat. This is bigger than super secret SHIELD stuff. I'd rather tell you what went down in France and you will kill me for not phoning you for help."

"Bruce?"

"It's Tony."

"Bruce, you here?"

"Down here. We have company."

"Company?" Tony's head popped around the corner. "Er, yeah, Rhodey, you keep doing what you're doing, I know. They need their top Colonel."

"Lieutenant Colonel."

"Yeah, that. And Pepper, the company needs you."

"You sure you're all right Tony?"

"Hey? I found a Thor to help, didn't I? And the assassin bros are in my living room."

"You found Thor in Britain? Or did you go to Asgard?" Clint asked.

"London. Steve found you?"

"We found him. He said you were missing someone. I am here to help you find said person."

"You know which one."

"And no one else does."

"You didn't tell them?"

"You said not to."

"Is this because I threatened you?"

"No, this is because you had a reason to keep it secret and she asked nicely."

"So, none of them know?"

"Bruce might. Hi Thor."

"Hello Clint."

"So, you telling them or am I just going on a search?"

"I thought you would bring Natasha anyway."

"Well, normally, but if you don't want me to."

"She's not missing."

"So you found her, great."

"No. Someone took her."

"Oh. So, yeah, I might need Nat. Would you say more or less than fifty? Because if there's a lot more, we might need help. In which case, call Phil. He's got Melinda May on his team, can't go wrong with a Melinda."

"Someone searched her rooms. They were looking for something."

"She hasn't even finished yet. How can there be anything of worth?"

"I think just the birth certificate and family tree. It's her they can do the most damage with. You know what's been happening."

"We will find her Tony. I promise."

"What's going on?" Steve asked. "Tony, we're worried about you. Let us help."

"I'm fine. It's her. She's gone. She can't be gone."

"Who is she?"

"Can't tell you. Secret. Must be a secret. They'll find her if it's not a secret anymore. But they already did. How did they? This is your fault."

"My fault?"

"All down to you. Silly Steve with his silly mistakes. Can't even blame drunkenness, can't get drunk. You and your cheese."

"Cheese? Tony, what?"

"Sit down," Bruce said.

"No, need to look."

"Tony," Thor said. "You have looked. But your friends have come to join you now. And we shall look together. Yes?"

"But-"

"Tony."

"Where do we go now?"

"And that is why you must. So you may be calm and think. There is no battle without strategy."

"Not a battle. A rescue mission."

"But you will not even tell our friends what you are trying to rescue."

"Madge."

"Indeed. And who is Madge?"

"Can't say. Secret."

"Do you want me to try?" Clint asked. Tony shook his head. "Not everything. Just what she looks like."

"Sir, I am detecting an incoming transmission of up most importance."

"Not now Jarvis," Bruce said. "We need to get Tony calm first."

"Doctor Banner, this is of upmost concern. I recommend Agent Barton enters the room next door and I relay the message."

"What is it Jarvis?" Tony croaked.

"Only yourself and Agent Barton have permission to watch sir."

"Play."

"Sir, the others-"

"Jarvis, play. It's about Madge, isn't it?"

"Sir, I recommend Agent Barton-"

"Jarvis, play."

"Yes sir." A blank screen appeared and the image of a frightened looking girl tied to a chair played.

"Mister Stark," an unfamiliar voice said. "What a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, in a manner of speaking."

"Who are you?"

"Now, I'm sure you are asking who we are, but this is a recording you see, and I'm sure a technological genius such as yourself knows what that means. I'm sure you also want to know what we want, but all we want of you is to pass this message onto Captain America." Everyone looked at Steve, except Tony and Clint. "We will be leaving a copy for you, just so you can play it. I have a feeling you won't be able to get the words out. I heard you developed PTSD? Now, I'm sure Agent Barton is as good a man as any to talk to about this, but a really physiatrist might be in order. After all, at this point it's doubtful he's getting out of France alive. And we still haven't introduced ourselves. No matter, there's nothing you can do to help your little goddaughter." Tony's fist clenched and Clint put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, I assume I am now addressing Captain Steven Grant Rogers? Assuming Mr Stark has done what we asked of him and, judging by the circumstances, I think he will.

"Captain. You don't need us to introduce ourselves I'm sure. You already know. Now, we need something. And I think you know what. Thing is, she needs it too. So, by not coming, you're dooming her to die. Do you know who she is? I'm sure the brain will be ticking soon enough.

"But thing is Captain, we need your blood to recreate the serum. And we very much need to recreate the serum. For our benefit and hers. After all, it's in her blood.

"Now, here is what you have to do. Twenty fours after this video is delivered, be outside the Empire State Building, alone. We can do a little trade.

"I look forward to seeing you Captain. Perhaps what you have done to us we will be able to do to you.

"Still haven't worked it out?

"Hail HYDRA."

The video cut out. Tony was shaking, unable to say anything. Tears were streaming down his face and he kept choking.

"Tony, it'll be all right," Clint said gently. "We'll fix it. It'll be all right. We're the Avengers. We took down an alien army and a god, we can handle some men. She will be fine. This looks like a simple rescue op. Nat and I have done them hundreds of times before. It will be fine. We will get Madge back. Calm down. Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. Can someone get Pepper please? Jarvis, tell her what happened."

Bruce left and was back in a few moments. Pepper put her arm around Tony.

"Madge can look out for herself too Tony. She doesn't need you worrying. She's smart. Maybe she's not strong, but her brain can get her out of this."

"Just breathe Tony. In. Out. In. Out. What did Harley say you needed to do?"

"Build something," Tony whispered.

"Do you want to build something? There's lots of people here. We can go and get something from your workshop if you need it."

"Suit."

"You want to build a suit?"

"Need a suit to save Madge. Need to finish. Got twenty four hours."

"No we don't. We have as long as you need. They won't hurt Madge."

"Kidnap. Always hurt."

"Not always. Not when Madge is far too important. They couldn't hurt Madge if they tried."

"They'll try?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant. They won't try. Because they know it won't work. She's as strong as Bruce."

"Bruce not strong. Hulk strong. Madge not Hulk."

"I know. But she's got something else, hasn't she?"

Tony nodded.

"I'll get him downstairs," Pepper said. "Maybe building will help him." She helped Tony to his feet and he stumbled towards the door. Once he was out of the room everyone turned to face Clint.

"What was that?" Natasha asked.

"Panic attack."

"Not that. The video."

"Not to do with me. Though if they think I'm supposed to be dead in France then it was made at least a week ago. So, chances are, she doesn't still look like that."

"But who is this Madge?"

"You heard. Tony's goddaughter."

"I don't understand," Steve said.

"Yeah, why would they kidnap his goddaughter to get to you?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't understand. She looked like Peggy."

"Yeah," Clint said. "Heard that one before apparently."

"But-"

"Tony got a phone call asking to phone her because she wasn't answering the phone and she didn't answer the phone. That's why he got so worried. She doesn't know how to fight back."

"That's not all."

"I think everyone should be sitting down."

"Why?"

"Because you're all going to end up on the floor anyway."

"Who is she Clint?"

"Tony's goddaughter. That is what's important at this moment."

"She's one of Peggy's grandkids, isn't she?"

"Great granddaughter. Please sit down. I'll tell you everything. Why I was visiting Tony, Nat, I know you wanted to know that-"

"Apparently you were diagnosing him with PTSD."

"Well, Loki had some side effects, it's easier to talk to someone you can sympathise with and Bruce doesn't have the right temperament."

"This is all after Christmas."

"Well, yeah. And that's when I met her, I was leaving just as she was coming in. Must have been the Easter break."

"But who is she?"

"Madge. She's studying chemistry at Oxford University. She's doing a PhD. Just finished her first year."

"Clint, tell me who she is," Natasha demanded.

"Nat, please, I can't, Nat, it's not mine to tell."

"Clint."

"Nat."

"Clint."

"Nat."

"Clint."

"Oh for goodness sake," Tony said, walking back in, much calmer. He'd stopped shaking but his eyes were still red and his face tear stained. "Just tell them Barton. Cap, she's your great granddaughter."

"Oh."

* * *

"Margaret Elizabeth Carter-Rogers, soon to be doctor after she finishes her PhD. But everyone calls her Madge. Named for her great grandmother because she looked so much like her. And Joseph, that was her father, asked me to be godfather. He was about the same age as me. We got on well. And his dad was always good to me too. Along with Jarvis, he looked out for me when my parents died. Then when Jarvis died he sorted everything out. Wasn't for long because I was already almost twenty one and Obadiah was in charge, but Joseph was always a good friend. He'd moved back to Britain so I didn't see him that often, but he always popped in when he came over to see Peggy. Then Madge was born in ninety four."

"So how old was he?"

"Oh, in his twenties. His dad, James Howard, was born in forty six, eight months after you crashed. And he's had kids, well, a kid, in his twenties. But just the one, it never seemed to work more than that, but erm, yeah. She's got your DNA, it's possible the serum too, that's why Clint was saying she's more valuable in one piece."

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it."

"I'm just good at thinking like a crook."

"You are a crook. You're a carnie and a crook."

"Yeah. But I'm nice."

"You're what?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I er, ran away to the circus with my brother Barney after our parents died in a car accident and I lost my hearing. But thing was, this circus had extra-curricular activities and out of those I think all of them were illegal."

"You've just tripled my knowledge about you," Bruce said. "Carry on Tony."

"That's pretty much it. They can get the serum out of Madge, but it's weak, it would be better with you. That's why they want you. But they might not even give Madge up, she's able to recreate it."

"You said she hasn't got her PhD yet," Sam said.

"That doesn't mean she isn't clever. She's at Oxford University with five A-Levels. Most people do three. That's a British thing. Sixteen to eighteen. She's clever. She could probably do it."

"Then why didn't she skip ahead like you?" Bruce asked.

"She wanted to do things properly. But she did take some exams early. We have to help her. I don't understand, HYDRA didn't even know who she was."

"But they've got her now."

"Yes. So now I have an excuse to kick them all to Hell."

"Tony, think this through," Clint said. "Where's Pepper?"

"Letting Rhodey know about the developments. Come on, we're going to save Madge."

"You don't even know where they are," Steve said. "Your best shot is-"

"Me."

"Shut up Clint."

"Yes Nat."

"Your best shot is me going in there."

"Again, no it's not, I'm Hawkeye, I'm your best shot. I don't miss."

"You missed Natasha in the Helicarrier," Bruce said.

"That was deliberate."

"Steve, you're not going in there," Tony said. "Don't be stupid, you don't give these people what they want."

"I have to, I can't just leave her. She's innocent. And my great granddaughter apparently."

"She doesn't want you."

"And why not?"

"I offered to give her your address, she ripped it up in my face saying she doesn't want any favours from the man who abandoned her family."

"I didn't want to, it was crash the plane into the sea or blow up New York."

"I'm not arguing, she is."

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"You didn't think to tell me about her?"

"She asked me not to. She phoned up before we went to the Shawarma place, saw it all on the news, asked me not to say anything. I was going to let her do the talking anyway. After all, how would the conversation go? 'Oh yeah, by the way, she's not here and you have no reason to believe me, but I have a goddaughter and hey, she's your great granddaughter.' Would you believe me? Oh my word. You're going to say you and Peggy fondued so often it was inevitable. Oh help. Don't. Please don't. She's my godmother and I've already heard about what you though her and dad going out for fondue meant. Please. I regret bringing this up. I thought you were supposed to be all innocent and proper and gentlemanly."

"I spent my childhood picking fights that I couldn't win, where did this impression of me come from? My mind leapt straight to the gutter, I picked up HYDRA technology in seconds, disobeyed an order before I was even officially in the army, and people think I'm this innocent, naïve hero who can't quite handle new technology? Come on, we have someone to rescue. Everyone, suit up." All the different Avengers left, presumably to find their suits, although Steve wasn't quite sure why. Sam already had his wings and he was fairly sure Natasha was wearing her stuff under her clothes and Clint was defiantly wearing his. Thor's just appeared with his hammer and Bruce, well, Bruce only got his when he was angry. The only people not wearing their suits were him and Tony. And he had forgotten to pick his up. Unless, no, Sam and Natasha had brought it. There it was, lying on the floor. Well, at least it wasn't in a pile.

"Steve," Tony said. "Thank you."

"Hey. We're Avengers. It's our job to help people."

"I don't know what she's going to say about this. She was adamant. I don't know why. She was always in awe of you. Always asking questions, reading books, she was fascinated. Almost as much as she is by science."

"Science?"

"Yeah, that's what she picked for her five that were supposed to be three. Chemistry, physics, biology, maths and geography. Said if five was good enough for Hitchhiker's, it was good enough for her. Do you er, get that reference or not?"

"I think so."

"Right."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"And leave her clinging to Clint? No chance."

"Clinging?"

"She's not a fighter Steve. She's not even a genius, she just really likes to learn and puts the effort in. Maybe her IQ's a bit higher than the average person, but not for lack of effort. She was researching all this stuff when she was younger because she wanted to understand. She's going to be terrified. I need to be there."

"Clint wouldn't do anything."

"She's twenty years old and might not know how to beat him in a fight, but she does know chemicals."

"She could make a bomb?"

"She could make plenty of bombs, that doesn't mean she would. She'd rather make medicine."

"She wants to make medicine?"

"Among other things. Fascinated by optical isomers. I guess you don't know what they are."

"Well, she can tell me herself once we've got her back." Tony nodded. "I need to suit up."

"So do I."

"I thought you hadn't finished it."

"What, you think I've only got one?"

"Go and get your suit on Iron Man."

"Pick your shield up Cap."

* * *

The Avengers stood in a circle around a table, Bruce still Bruce but with a decidedly greenish tint to his cheeks. Steve looked at him.

"If it's a voluntary transformation he's calmer, more human almost, not blinded by rage. Hence in New York he was willing to listen to you. And he might know what to do."

"Right. We need to know where HYDRA are."

"Well, I can confirm they are not in France," Clint said. "Not anymore at least. But if they reckoned I was in France then I'd say that video was made about a week ago."

"A week and a half," Tony said. "I had a phone call. She said everything was all right, but she sounded shaky. Maybe scared. I thought perhaps ill. Maybe that's when that lot turned up."

"You can go a lot of places in a week and a half," Natasha said, "But it's easier if they have access to commercial airlines and something tells me they won't. Either way, if she's not in Britain, which we can assume she's not because they wanted you here, someone would have picked her up. Was her passport in there?"

"Private flights-" Steve began.

"Still require paperwork, passports and such like. At least a driver's license."

"How do you know so much about getting in and out of Britain?" Tony asked.

"How do you think?"

"I think I change my mind, I probably don't want to know. On a scale of zero to ten, how illegal was it?"

"Only about three," Clint shrugged. "Really, not that illegal at all. Not like that time in-"

"La la la la," Tony sung, covering his ears. "I don't want to know about your illegal doings."

"Really? Because I'm fairly certain you're about to take part in one."

"Don't remind me. First of all we need to trace them."

"Already on it," Natasha said. "But I think you're best bet is your best shot."

"So, you think we should send Steve in?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Along with our best shot."

"Yes! I get to do stuff. How far away?"

"Just somewhere you've got a clear shot and they can't see you."

"Right. Out the way. Can't see me, but I can see them. So on a roof or something. Got it. And the rest of you?"

"We'll have eyes on whoever it is and follow their vehicles. Then we'll launch to get Cap out while you jump down off your perch and look after her."

"Great plan Nat, I'll not be needing all my trick arrows then."

"You're allowed to bring them if you want. You're more there to-"

"Shoot people?"

"Yeah, but more hold them off until we get there."

"All right. So, we're giving them what they want."

"No, we're tricking them into thinking we're giving them what they want."

"Got it."

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah, I don't get it," Tony said. "To stop them getting their hands on the serum we're sending the man with serum to pick up the girl with dilute serum?"

"They won't hand her over to anyone else."

"Well, couldn't we send Hulk or Thor or someone? Where they'd be too scared to try anything?"

"They might not even stop. Tony, Clint and I have done this sort of thing before, sometimes the only way is to look like you're giving in. And we don't have long to plan."

* * *

Steve stood on the corner, looking around for Clint. He couldn't see him. Probably a good thing, but he would have felt slightly more comfortable knowing he wasn't going in alone.

A man approached him.

"I see you didn't bring your shield."

"You didn't ask for it. You asked for me."

"That we did."

"Come on then. I'm here, let her go."

"We assume Stark told you who she is."

"His goddaughter, yes."

"And?"

"I know who she is. Let her go."

"Thing is Captain. Thing is. She's still useful. She's still very useful."

"I kept my end of the bargain, you keep yours."

"But you didn't. You didn't come alone."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're a terrible liar Captain. Look up."

Steve looked to where Clint was fighting a couple of men.

"I haven't seen Hawkeye in months, I didn't know he was here."

"Again, terrible liar. He was with you yesterday. Now Captain, I believe the term is come quietly."

"I will when you let her go."

"This way."

* * *

An arrow flew past Steve's shoulder.

"Your friend missed."

"He doesn't miss. Let the girl go."

Two men came around the corner, each holding onto Clint's arms and lifting him above the ground, legs dangling in the air.

"He might miss when he's not got an escape route."

"I'm so sorry Steve. There were too many of them. And they knocked my bow just as I released the string, which is cheating by the way, and I missed."

"Bring them both. We don't want him identifying us."

"It's already been made clear you're HYDRA. Would be nicer if you'd stuck to dying in France like I suggested, but we can't have everything. But you lost when it was against quite a few before, I'm sure it's possible."

"We didn't lose. We let you think we had lost. There is a plan Hawkeye. Your idolised leader is part of it. You are not, you are disposable. So I wouldn't test me."

"If Clint has nothing to do with this, let him go," Steve said.

"And risk him giving away our identities to the Avengers? We're not stupid Captain. But don't worry. You'll see your precious great granddaughter soon enough." He ripped the arrow out of the car.

"At least tell me who you are."

"I'm surprised you don't recognise me. I've been told I look very much like my great uncle before Erskine gave him his serum."

"Red Skull was your great uncle?"

"Indeed. Jonathan Schmitt is my name."

* * *

Steve wasn't sure where they were, but someone had already taken some of his blood and he had a feeling they were just getting started.

Clint was sitting in the corner of the room, clearly deep in thought. Then there was the girl.

She looked different now he was closer. She had the same shape face and the same hair as Peggy, but her eyes were definitely Steve's.

Judging by the mess, it had been Clint who had untied her, but clearly HYDRA hadn't cared seeing as they were both there.

She was pacing around the room, but paused to look at Steve.

"Hi," he said. "You're Madge I take it."

"Margaret," she replied. "Same as my great grandmother. Margaret Elizabeth."

"Margaret. I'm Steve."

"I know. And he's Clint. I know. You're Captain America. I think."

"I am. I crashed a plane, woke up seventy years later."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you crash? Why did you make Gran listen?"

"I didn't make her listen. She contacted me. And the autopilot didn't have a way to override it. It was either crash or destroy New York."

"You didn't abandon her?"

"No. I would never."

"She said you wouldn't. And you're not lying, it's actually you?"

"Yes. Tony said you didn't want to meet me."

"Well, yeah, you're Captain America. All American hero. I'm just normal. And not American. Well, I guess a little American, but mostly British. Look at you, Captain America with a British great granddaughter."

"I had an Irish mother."

"So, Captain America is only half American. You need to change your name."

"He said you were cross."

"A little. More just confused. You're my ninety four year old great grandfather, you look five years older than me. It's weird."

"Why did your family move back to Britain?"

"Dad said it was work. Guess it could have been throwing HYDRA off his tail. I don't know, it was before I was born."

"Oh. So, er, I suppose you'll be heading back to university."

"I hope so. It's great fun. It's hard, but I like it."

"Are all girls like you?"

"Not all of them. Everyone's different. But I'm not special, just stubborn. I just grew up around science because of Uncle Tony so I had a head start. He started teaching me languages too, so I know passable French, Spanish and Italian. But I'm not as good with words and I can't draw to save my life, so I didn't inherit that from you. Never saw anything in common. Except, you know, asthma."

"I thought they said you had the serum?"

"Idiots. It altered your DNA, it was the altered DNA that was passed down. If they are going to find anything it will be in your genetic code. It's science. That's why they need you, because if there is a trace of serum, it's in you."

"Oh. You have asthma though?"

"It's hardly uncommon. Doesn't stop me doing much. I just need to be reminded to leave the windows open when I'm doing experiments. Currently doing quite a lot of experiments. For my dissertation. It's not bad asthma."

"Do you have your inhaler with you?" Clint asked. Steve jumped, then felt slightly guilty that he'd forgotten the archer was there.

"No. They've got a lab though. And I'm writing my dissertation on enantiomers, chiral compounds and if it's possible to synthesise natural chemistry in a lab."

"Tony mentioned optical isomers," Steve remembered.

"It's complicated. Well, it's not, but you need a basis in chemistry. Do you know what an atom is?"

"They're what make chemicals up."

"An atom is made of a nucleus, which is proton and neutrons, orbited by electrons. The electrons in the outer shell interact with other outer shell electrons. That causes a chemical bond, of which there are three types, covalent, ionic or metallic. And atoms bonded together makes a molecule. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Organic compounds are ones which contain carbon atoms and are normally bonded covalently to hydrogen, but also others. A carbon atom can form four covalent bonds, which is called a chiral compound. So if forms four bonds with four different molecules or atoms, then it can form an optical isomer or enantiomers." Tony paused. "Imagine your hands. They're mirror images of each other. Five fingers, pretty much identical. But they aren't superimposable, you can't put one on top of the other. Your fingers always end up the wrong way. They don't fit if they're the same way up. That's what a chiral compound is, a mirror image forming two enantiomers. And in nature lots of compounds are chiral compounds, but they are difficult to syntasise. Most processes involve separating one enantiomer from the other. Some are safe as mixes. Like ibuprofen. That's sold as a racemic mixture- that's as a mixture of both- but only one is actually used by the body. Then there's ones like thalidomide, where one enantiomer is good for morning sickness, the other is teratogenic and damages unborn foetuses."

"I'm assuming Steve's serum is one of those."

"They only really began to understand recently, if there are any they would have been given to him as a racemic mixture. I'm assuming they can't read NMR spectrums or anything."

"Or they need money. I bet Tony would be willing to pay to get you back."

"Maybe. But I thought they wanted help with their science."

"Why?"

"Because their scientists are all idiots who don't know the difference between an alkali and a base."

"Erm," Steve started. "A-"

"Well, you're a solider not a chemist. I wouldn't expect you to know. An alkali is a base dissolved in water. In simplest terms, like an acid, but the opposite."

"What will they have in the lab?" Clint asked.

"Don't know. Test tubes. Bunsen burner. Safety goggles. Lab coat. My lab coat's floating around somewhere, they nicked my bag, it was in there. Along with my laptop, if they've broken that they are dead. Thank goodness I have a backup memory stick. No computer. No money for a new computer, but I'll just go to the library or something, they won't mind."

"Or you could just ask Tony."

"Well, I could, but he'll get cross when I specifically ask him for a not Stark Industries one so I can install Word and he might find it a little harder to hack my internet history."

"What's bad about your internet history?" Steve asked.

"Like I said, I am just an ordinary girl. Albeit a nerd. You don't want to know. At least sixty percent is chemistry if that's any help. But this isn't a conversation I would like to be having with anyone, especially not people who could tell Uncle Tony."

"I have a plan," Clint said. "But we all need to be in the lab. There's a security camera over there, turn your back. As far as I can see there's no microphones. I have to agree with the idiot sentiment. Turn your back to the camera so they can't see what you're saying."

"How do you expect us to get out of here? There's goodness knows how many of them and two of you."

"Nat'll be here soon, she'll bring the others."

"They don't know where we went," Steve said. "How could she find us?"

"They didn't switch cars, I shot their car."

"I thought that was an accident, you said you missed."

"You said so yourself Cap. I don't miss."

* * *

"How much did Tony Stark teach you?"

"Leave her alone," Steve said, stepping in between Jonathon Schmitt and Madge.

"Out the way Captain, this is her ticket out of here. What do you know about the serum?"

"N-N-Nothing," Madge stuttered. "No one does."

"But you can recreate it." She shook her head. "If we give you the tools, you will."

"A lab? You're putting me in a lab?"

"No, just giving you the tools. There are analysing techniques, are there not?"

"Most of them are experiments. I can't do anything without a lab."

"A lab it is. Tell me what you need. If you recreate the serum, you can go."

"Methyl benzene. Nitric acid. Hydrochloric acid. Sodium. A Bunsen burner. Lots of ice. Sulphuric acid. Test tubes. Silver nitrate. 2,4-DHNP. Ethylamine. Distilled water, lots of that. Balloons. Matches. Agent Barton."

"You can't have him."

"This could either go very right and make your serum or go very wrong and blow the lab up. I guessed you'd rather blow your 'disposable' prisoner up than one of your agents."

"Explosive?"

"How much do you know about chemistry?"

"Enough."

"So not as much as me. If I'm mixing dangerous stuff with other dangerous stuff, it could make more dangerous stuff."

"What should you not mix?"

"Most things. I need magnesium, copper sulphate, potassium, I know you have my lab coat and laptop, I'll need them."

"I'm not giving you access to the internet, what do you take me for?"

"I don't need the internet, I have copies of data books saved on it. I was using them and they were too heavy to carry. Oh, and Captain America needs to be there. He knows what the original serum looked like. Do you have something I can distil chemicals in?"

* * *

"There you are Clint, I got us all in the lab. Now what?"

"Pass me your laptop."

"There's no internet connection and they're hardly going to give you the wi-fi code."

"I know. I have a different plan. You defiantly have everything on here backed up?"

"There's another memory stick in there, just run it again."

"How long will that take?"

"Half an hour, an hour, I don't know. I need a while anyway. And I'm very sorry if you get blown up."

"Why would we get blown up? I thought that was just your way of making sure they didn't want to be in here."

"I thought you actually wanted me to do science."

"Not serum replication."

"No. Nitrating benzene, group one metal and water, magnesium's always useful. That sort."

"What benzene?"

"Methyl benzene. It's also called toluene. As in tri-nitro toluene." Steve and Clint both looked at her blankly. "TNT. They gave me the ingredients for TNT."

"Oh." Steve said. "Is everything explosive?"

"No. I can make some though. If you want."

"And if it goes, you could get hurt? What about your asthma?"

"That's why I have balloons, to collect the gas. That and a group one metal plus water makes hydrogen. Which reacts exothermically with oxygen to form water." She looked at them. "Put a match near it and it will explode." Steve tried not to let the concern show on his face. "Some of these experiments are Year Eight. That's twelve and thirteen year olds. I've done all of them before. Admittedly, we were only supposed to be nitrating benzene to 2-nitro methyl benzene, not 2,4,6-tri nitro methyl benzene, but I have yet to die from doing dangerous things in chemistry."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Not helping Clint, Captain Rogers is worrying."

"You don't have to call me that."

"What?"

"Captain Rogers."

"What then?" Steve didn't answer as she headed over to a cupboard and threw both of them a pair of safety glass and a lab coat.

* * *

"You really think this could blow open the door?" Clint asked.

"It's half a gram of TNT."

"Match. Steve, grab those balloons, I need them. Madge, I love you. Don't tell Tony I said that."

"I won't."

She was still wearing her lab coat, complete with stains and a slightly singed sleeve, a collection of pens in her pocket. She hadn't taken her safety glasses off either. Steve wondered if she actually was related to him.

She looked terrified and realisation of what she was feeling suddenly hit Steve. She wasn't a fighter. She didn't know how to fight back. There were a lot more of HYDRA than there were of them.

"Clint," he whispered to the archer. "Get her out of here. I'll hold HYDRA off for as long as I can." Clint frowned, but nodded.

Steve went to stand by Madge.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. No idea how you lot do this for a living."

"It would be easier with my shield. But I haven't got that, so I'll improvise. You sure you're going to be all right?"

"Can't get much worse than being stuck in here. I've missed at least a week and a half of lectures, someone better have been taking notes for me."

"Would someone have reported you missing?"

"If they didn't, Uncle Tony did. But he also probably said he'd look as Iron Man."

"And you think he'll have told Peggy?"

"I don't know. She doesn't really remember much. But she's still here."

"You must have been terrified when you heard the news about Afghanistan."

"Petrified. Still had my parents and grandpa though."

"What happened to them?"

"Probably on the phone to Tony asking him what's going on"

"They're still alive?"

"Yeah, last I checked. Unless HYDRA are doing stuff."

"I hope not. Go with Clint. He'll look after you and get you out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'll hold off HYDRA for as long as I can."

"Better be quick Steve," Clint said. "We've got thirty seconds, then we run. Madge, how fast are you?"

"I was bottom set P.E. and don't run. Walk, I can walk for ages, but I don't run."

"Well, you're about to."

The door's lock blew open.

"You made it sound like that was going to be a lot bigger."

"And draw attention to us? Quick, leave now."

Steve ran behind them, knocking over any HYDRA agents who came close. One on one, it was all tipped in his favour.

Five on one, less so.

"Clint, just take her and go!" he shouted as HYDRA's forces came out in full.

"No, wait. Granddad!"

Steve reeled over those words. Clint slung her over his shoulder, carrying her out.

And Steve was ready to give up, until a familiar sound and flash of blue shot past him.

"Really Rogers, I leave you alone for five minutes?"

"Good to see you too Stark."

"Hey Cap, got something of yours."

Steve caught the shield as Sam threw it as he glided in.

"Well now. Avengers, let's get to work."

* * *

Clint didn't come back. Steve would have worried about that slightly more, had he not had several HYDRA agents trying to fight him. By the time he actually had a chance to think about it, they were already outside and he could quite clearly see Clint surrounded by a few either unconscious or dead HYDRA agents, his whole body covering her in a kind of half hug, half 'I shall use my body as a shell'. She was shaking and Steve really wasn't surprised.

Tony was the first over there, but he was still taking the suit off. So Steve followed and was pleasantly surprised when she hugged him. Also pleasantly surprised by the look of shock on Tony's face.

"You're safe now Madge. They've gone. You're safe."

* * *

It turned out that students were not the least inquisitive neighbours. At least six stopped them on their way back to Madge's little room. She smiled.

"Tea? Biscuits should still be edible. I can ask for some milk. Or actually, you Americans prefer coffee, don't you. Even the half Irish ones. I've probably got some."

"Thanks. A tea would be lovely. Milk, no sugar. I was stationed over here, I know about tea."

"Brilliant, that saves a lot of trouble. Kettle's boiling, I'll just go and nab some milk from next door, I'm sure Sue won't mind."

Madge disappeared for a few minutes, leaving Steve to look at the few photographs that littered the room. There was one that particularly stuck out. Peggy, with a man that looked a little like her, a man that looked a lot like him and a very small child that was the perfect blend of Peggy and himself.

"That's four generations in one photo, that doesn't happen often."

"You look like Peggy."

"So I've been told. Except the eyes. I'm like Harry Potter, but with great grandparents and the wrong way round."

"Not just the eyes."

"No, I suppose not, but no one seems to pick up on it."

"Tony said didn't know how HYDRA found you."

"Probably because we're all Carter-Rogers and it's not that hard to put two and two together. Tea." She offered him a mug.

"Thanks. You called me Granddad."

"Yeah, well, I've got a Grandpa and a Papa, so I couldn't really use one of those. You don't mind, do you?"

"The complete opposite."

She smiled again. So did Steve. Then the phone rang, interrupting the moment.

"Oh, hey Dad. No, everything's fine, Uncle Tony sorted it. Oh. He told you. In fairness, it wasn't actually my fault. You're where? Right. Can you pick up some milk on your way? No, right bye." She put the phone down. "Oh, I'm dead. On the bright side, he probably will bring milk."

"Why are you dead?"

"Probably because they were worried. Also Uncle Tony phoned to say I was safe, not me. But they're on their way now. My parents. And grandparents. Oh, you're here, and they're coming."

"Does no one in your family like me?"

"You look closer in age to your great granddaughter than grandson, everything's just been too weird quite honestly. That and grandpa was sorting stuff out for Gran- that's Peggy- and everyone's just been so busy. Also you were in America and we are in England. But mostly, it's just really, really weird. Grandpa grew up thinking his father had died a war hero. Now you're alive and don't look a day over twenty five. He's sixty eight and looks it. Then Dad's forty two."

"They were both quite young then."

"So were you."

"Peggy had other children though."

"You did visit her. She was rambling about it to Grandpa the other day. Yeah, she married and gave Grandpa some little half siblings. He gets on well enough with them. They're all still over there, he moved over here with Dad."

They talked for at least half an hour before a knock came from the door. Madge answered.

"Hi Mum. Dad. Grandpa. Grandma. Uncle Tony."

"Madge."

"I'll stick the kettle on."

"You will do no such thing," the younger woman said.

"Mum-"

"Margaret, go and sit down."

"It actually wasn't here fault Jill," Tony said.

"That's as may be, she's still in big trouble."

"Madge, your place is a tip, for the last time, let me buy you a flat. Or at least bail you out."

"I don't need bailing out. Student loans come with the degree. I am happy being skint."

"Oh," the oldest man said, noticing Steve in the room. "Hello."

"Hi."

"So you're, er, you're Captain America."

"Yeah."

"I'm James."

"Steve."

"Oh, Grandpa, this is Granddad, he's your dad by the way."

"Madge, there's such thing as tact."

"Says Tony Stark."

"Manners Margaret."

"Yes Mother."

"Don't be rude."

"You were the one who said I wasn't allowed to offer anyone tea."

"Stop talking."

"All right."

"So, er, I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning? I want to hear everything."

"All right. Dad."

* * *

"Hi Peggy."

"Steve. It's been so long Steve."

"I know Pegs. I know. I met James."

"Our James?"

"Our James. And his Joseph, and his Madge."

"He's a good boy Steve. You'd be proud of him."

"I am. I am very proud. You raised him so well Peggy."

"Howard helped."

"So I hear."

"He doesn't live near here, he moved away."

"I know. I'm going to visit and he's going to visit too, along with all his family. Our family."

"I wanted you to be part of the family."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I know how hard it must have been for you. But you did good Peggy. You did good."

* * *

**Author's Note: And at 9,066 words (by Microsoft Word anyway) that is by far and away the longest short story I have ever written and would normally have been separated into chapters but it seemed to flow better as one.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I don't own Marvel, sorry about all the chemistry that seemed to sneak in there somehow, countdown to _Age of Ultron _stands at 239 days. (That's UK release date)**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
